1 Warriors Darkmoon Rising
by gingitsune kokuryuu
Summary: A new clan enters the forest and they slowly earn the respect from the original four but as a young tom develops a strange ability the world seems to start crashing down upon him and a disaster that he started threatens to destroy the entire world.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

A group of cats moved around the top of a mountain there eyes clouded with exhaustion in the sunlight.

"I think we found it."mewed a gray pelted tom.

"Are you sure?"replied a she-cat.

"Yes this is the place where we were told to go, the Highstones are on the other side of that forest we should try to find a camp in there."answered the tom.

"Good....we will send scouts to see where we will set camp."mewed the she-cat "Silverpaw, Bluepaw tell everyone we have arrived and send Ghostpelt to me immediately."

"Yes Loststar"said a young tom with black pelt on his body, a blueish muzzle and paws as he turned and left.

"Bluepaw what do you think we are going to do tomorrow"mewed a black tom with a silver muzzle and paws.

"Silverpaw.....I hope we get to sleep for once I mean we became apprentices only a moon ago but all we really do is travail."mewed a black tom with a blueish gray face and paws.

Silverpaw stopped walking "As soon as we find our permanent camp areas we will be able to sleep more often im sure of that"he finished as he approached a dark gray tom.

*****

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw."a blue-gray she-cat mewed.

"Welcome to Thunderclan Firepaw!!!"

"Firepaw"...."Firepaw"...."Firepaw."

A ginger pelted tom let the voices wash over him not knowing what he is in store for.

*****

"Bluepaw, Silverpaw, and Wildclaw tomorrow the first thing I want you to do is to scout the area and see where we should set borders do you understand?"ordered a dark gray tom.

"YES GHOSTPELT" three cats shouted at once.

The gray warrior nodded "Good you may go, Wildclaw I want to talk to you alone" the two walked away.

"Silverpaw lets do some hunting while our mentors are not bossing us around."Bluepaw suggested.

_SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER_


	2. Into the Fire

_CH.I_

"Why are we doing this again?"Bluepaw asked as they walked threw a forest so thick that it was almost impossible to get light from the sun "We haven't had any fresh kill I'm starving."

"Silverpaw would you like to tell your mousebrained brother the answer to his question again _please_?" mewed Wildclaw a red she-cat with ginger colored paws "I forgot to do something I'll catch up to you two later" and at those words she turned and left.

"I don't like your mentor Silverpaw and she doesn't like me ether" hissed Bluepaw almost in a whisper.

Silverpaw chuckled and replied "You don't like anyone that's faster than you im an exception because im your brother."

"I may be slow but im still strong, the speed typed warriors don't understand all it takes is one perfect blow and I win that's all there is to it!!"Bluepaw shouted as he swiped as if he would an enemy.

Silverpaw's fur stood on end not because of his brothers loud burst but because of the scent that hit his nose. Bluepaw noticed the scent as well and crouched down low as Silverpaw ran up a tree to prepare an attack.

"It came from over there Tigerclaw!"

"You stay here Greypaw, come with me kittypet!!"

Silverpaw and Bluepaw looked for separate places to hide when they herd the strangers voices.

Paw steps came closer to Bluepaw's location and Silverpaw saw a dark brown tabby with huge paws walk right past his brother who was hiding in a thorn bush. There was also a ginger tom on the other side of the tree that he was in looking around like he had no idea what he was doing then he froze.

"Tigerclaw behind you!!"yelled the ginger tom.

Tigerclaw turned his head only to get the air knocked out of him from Bluepaw's weight. The tom started to run to help Tigerclaw but Silverpaw jumped out of the tree landing on him with massive force leaving him dazed. Next Silverpaw went to his brothers aid darting back and forth slashing Tigerclaw each chance he got. Bluepaw held his ground with his strongest swipes. The ginger tom got back up to join the fight and two more cats had also arrived. One was a tom with golden fur and the other was a Grey tom with long fur.

"STOP.... ALL OF YOU!!!"a voice a voice cried.

All the cats turned to see Wildclaw's piercing yellow eyes.

The golden tom spoke "Who are you and why are you on Thunderclan territory?"

"I'm Wildclaw that's Bluepaw and Silverpaw we are cats of Stormclan im sorry for the intrusion."Wildclaw mewed not taking her eyes off the two Stormclan apprentices "We were supposed to look around to find a good place to set borders but now I have something else to deal with"

"First things first I want both of you to apologize and return to the others your mentors will deal with you later" Mewed a new cat that was walking into view. This cat was a light brown she-cat that was missing part of her ear and tail.

The two brothers eyes widened "Loststar!!"they gasped.

"Well what are you waiting for go now!" Loststar shouted more angrily.

"Hold on" said Silverpaw and he turned to the other cats "Who are you cats of Thunderclan?"

The ginger tom spoke "I am Firepaw this is Greypaw,Tigerclaw, & Lionheart."

Silverpaw nodded his head and walked away disappearing into the thickness of the forest brother grumbling at his side.

_SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER_


	3. StormClan

"There back! there back! Bluepaw and Silverpaw are back"a little white kit squeaked as he jumped around a old dark gray and brown tom.

"OK Orchidkit calm down go play with your sisters."

"But Swampfur I wanted you to tell me a story"pleaded Orchidkit.

"I promise to do that later okay now go have some fun elsewhere for now"mewed the elderly tom as he started walking up to the apprentices leaving the young kit to running to where his sisters were playing.

"What did you two do this time?" Swampfur asked as he glanced at Bluepaw.

"Why are you looking at me? Your not still mad about the rock mouse thing are you?"Bluepaw blurted out.

"Bluepaw you know that was a mean joke who would fill fresh kill with rocks other than you" mewed Silverpaw.

"You're one to speak as I recall it was you that gave one to Loststar" mewed Bluepaw as he cuffed Silverpaw's ear.

"Thanks Swampfur I take my apprentice out of your paws now". mewed a dark gray tom as he approached the small group "So you two got in trouble again did you?..... I will have to have you start working with Nightail now then Bluepaw"

"Thanks Ghostpelt" Swampfur nodded his head and left to keep his promise.

Bluepaw went to find Nightail leaving Silverpaw with the gray tom.

"So Silverpaw as your deputy I must know what happened tell me everything" Ghostpelt asked calmly.

Silverpaw explained all the details about the encounter with the ThunderClan cats.

"I see then there is not much to worry about Loststar will fix any problems that may have come up but I never knew there were still any other clans." Ghostpelt mewed as if he were in a different place he shook his head and looked around there temporary camp "Looks like there was a fox in the area" he pointed to a small group of cats that had come into view they were dragging the limp figure of a fox when they got close enough for the clan to see the fox they left the body and raced to the deputy to tell there report.

"We found the perfect place to make camp Ghostpelt but we had to kill this fox to make it safe it was a perfect kill from Racoonpaw" mewed a light brown tom who was pointing at a gray she-cat who had black rings around her tail.

"Well she is your apprentice Wolftail" Ghostpelt purred.

"I know im almost done teaching her everything I know"sighed Wolftail.

"I see then the will prepare them for the big time assessment in the meantime Silverpaw, Racoonpaw and..... Foxpaw I want you to wait here for Loststar and Wildclaw I want you to bring them to the camp area so we can make a final decision about staying there"Ghostpelt ordered.

"Great!"mewed a ginger she-cat who had a white tipped tail excitedly.

As the clan walked out of view Racoonpaw started pacing then she hissed into the ginger she-cats ear"I have an idea Foxpaw we can practice fighting moves while we wait"

"What do we practice on then Racoonpaw" asked .

Racoonpaw slowly glanced at Silverpaw who was lying on the ground watching the forest wondering what kind of clan cats were in there.

The forest was quiet Silverpaw listened to the leafs rustling in the gentle wind a sound came from behind Silverpaw something fast getting to his paws and kicking back with his hind legs he sent his opponent flying then turning to see what he kicked putting him into a trap.

"If I was going to kill you Silverpaw it would be done now"Mewed Racoonpaw as she removed her paw from his throat. "Your first move was good but in a real battle you would have died from your second move. You want to get away a few spaces before turning to your opponent so you know that you can keep your throat in one piece try jumping away. You never know how many enemies you are facing OK?"

Silverpaw nodded and cautiously walked out of reach of any trees to prevent any more dangerous situations from the now practice fighting she-cats, then he settled himself down for a quick nap.

"_Silverkit I want to tell you about how Loststar got her name OK"Mewed an old reddish brown She-cat._

"_Cool Rosestream!"Silverkit squeaked happily._

"_Many moons ago three kits were born in one of our old camps, but our clan got attacked by a large group of foxes and one broke into the nursery killing Loststar's mother and her only brother and sister, that night she also lost her father who died in the act of revenge, the fox also took her ear and part of her tail. The clan lost a leader, a deputy, two warriors, and two kits that night. Mistheart our medicine cat at the time asked StarClan to name her. She was named Lostkit Because of her ear and tail but I think she believes that it has something to do with the loss of her family that night." Rosestream finished her story._

_Silverkit come out and play....Bluekits Voice came from the entrance of the temporary elders den._

Silverpaw opened his eyes in time to see Loststar step out of the trees with Wildclaw at her side "I wonder why Rosestream told me that story that time"Silverpaw thought to himself then he pushed the thought away and padded to Loststar with the other apprentices they talked a little and soon enough they were going to what may soon be there new camp.

_SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER_


	4. Gather Here Gather Now

"Wow its amazing!!"mewed Silverpaw as the group entered the camp area for the first time.

"I've never seen any thing like it....Its perfect" Loststar purred.

We knew you would like it."purred Foxpaw happily.

"Well we have a lot to do but we don't have time today" Loststar mewed as she spotted a Tree stump that was oddly high on the side of the camp. Then she bound over to the tall stump and studied it to see if it was safe then she climbed onto the top. "Let all those cats old enough to catch there own prey join here around the tree-stump for a clan meeting."

Cats started to find places to sit and Silverpaw spotted his sister Crescentpaw a black she-cat with a white incomplete ring around three of her paws, Bluepaw at her side Silverpaw padded up to them and mewed in greeting.

"I have decided that we will make this our permanent camp unless StarClan tells anyone otherwise"

The clan started to cheer glad that they can finally rest from travailing so much.

"In other important news there is a gathering tonight at a place called Fourtrees. I will lead a patrol of cats to the gathering so that we can introduce our selves to the four clans of the forest. This patrol will consist of Me, Ghostpelt, Wildclaw, Rosestream, Nightail, Crescentpaw, Silverpaw, and Foxpaw. I want the rest of you to continue working on the first new and PERMENENT StormClan camp!!"Loststar finished and jumped down and padded to Nightail a white she-cat whose tail tip was black who was the clan medicine cat and Crescentpaw's mentor. Then she left the camp to find the other StormClan cats.

"Wow our first gathering with other clans. I guess they must believe in StarClan or we would not be going right Silverpaw?"mewed Crescentpaw.

Silverpaw nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe im not going its not fair" Bluepaw mewed angrily an then he padded into a nearby den.

The large group of cats padded through the edge of ThunderClan territory and out into a clearing that was full of a great many cats. All eyes were instantly focused on the new cats.

"Who are you and why are you here?"glared a black and white tom with a long tail.

"All will be explained soon" Loststar mewed as she joined a group of four cats siting high above the clans below.

As StormClan entered the clearing all of the cats in the clearing started hissing , glaring, and spitting at them. Silverpaw was sure they can smell his fear scent. He went to settle himself next to his sister and tried to block out the hostile hisses and glares. Then the gathering started and the clearing became silent.

"Then let the gathering begin I Bluestar shall start" a blueish gray she-cat mewed. "Prey is running well in ThunderClan and we have two new apprentices Greypaw and Firepaw both are not here tonight Tallstar your turn."

"Prey is running very well in WindClan.... Brokenstar?" announced the tom that had spoken earlier.

"In ShadowClan all is well and Crookedstar how is RiverClan?"Mewed a brown tabby tom.

"In RiverClan we have no news "a light tabby tom who had a twisted jaw spoke."Now stranger tell us who you are." He added glaring at Loststar.

Loststar stepped forward looking down at all the clan cats below and began speaking "I am Loststar the leader of StormClan. We have travailed a great distance to find this place listening to the words of our warrior ancestors of StarClan."

"How did you have a link to StarClan if the moonstone was here?"Tallstar asked.

"Along time ago Our ancestors lived here and when they left they took a piece of the moonstone with them that has always been guarded by our medicine cats now that we have to soon return the peace to the moonstone or StarClan will fade away."Loststar replied.

The cats started to mummer among themselves then Brokenstar spoke.

"I assume your clan is small judging by how many cats you brought" Brokenstar mewed.

"Not at all....my clan is so large that we travail in three large groups we need three deputes to keep charge of them all I lead all as we speak my second camp is being prepared."

Silverpaw felt his fur prickling involuntarily and he saw Loststar looking up and he did the same and gasped at what he saw.

_SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER_


	5. The D A R K O N E

Silverpaw gasped as he looked at the red moon above him. He looked at Loststar and waited for what she would do do next.

Loststar spoke up " Cats of StormClan we must return to our camp immediately we have received a Bloodmoon the worst of all omens I'm sorry but we must leave now." She joined and lead the clan out of the clearing.

The StormClan cats got to the camp to find there clan mates hiding in the trees and three foxes looking around there camp Silverpaw held his breath and to try to think of a plan but before he could do anything he herd a growl behind him and the next thing he knew he was flying threw the forest. Silverpaw felt a quick pain and everything went black.

*****

"Silverpaw...... Silverpaw wake up" mewed a genital voice.

Silverpaw opened his eyes to see a dark brown she-cat who had stars in her fur "Who are you? no where am I?"

"I am Mistheart the previous StormClan medicine cat" the she-cat purred "Welcome to StarClan your new home"

"I cant be dead I'm not ready!"Silverpaw yelled then he lowered his head "I need to keep my promise Silverpaw looked around and saw a forest but it was perfect for cats and there were no two leg places in the area ether but he didn't like it for some reason"

"Look Silverpaw this is why you must stay hear the water over hear will show the condition of your body the fox that got you killed you instantly.......WHAT IMPOSSIBLE" the she-cat gasped as she looked into the water.

Silverpaw looked into the water and saw his body fighting a fox off by its self while the clan avoided the battle altogether. "If my body can fight why cant I go back?"

"Silverpaw it is impossible to send you and if I did that DARK one will consume you"

"DARK one?" Silverpaw asked.

"All cats have a darker side that's a darkone cats in Stormclan banish there darkone during there warrior ceremony" Mistheart explained.

" I wont let that hurt my clan not in my body" Silverpaw closed his eyes and focused on an image of his body.

"Silverpaw its impossible for you to go back" Mistheart calmly said.

"I will do it I need to do it no mater what I made a promise to Bluepaw....we will become warriors together I never break my promises"

The ground of star clan began to shake violently and Silverpaw disappeared and the shaking stopped.

"What happened Mistheart?" a black tom with stars padded up to the medicine cat.

"He escaped StarClan with nothing but pure will to live Stormstar" her eyes wide in shock.

*****

Silverpaw could dot see anything but he knew he was in his body "I'm back DARK one so leave"Silverpaw thought.

"That's not my name I am Grimpaw"A voice hissed "and make me" it taunted.

"You are leaving now" and focusing on his body he felt Grimpaw's grasp on his body fade but what he heard next disturbed him."

"Thank you Silverpaw you fell for my trap fool, now I can get a better body my own then I will find and kill you"

*****

Silverpaw opened his eyes and the StormClan cats gathered around him jumped back.

"So Grimpaw have you had enough?" Bluepaw mewed with a paw raised ready to strike.

"Its OK Bluepaw im back I sent that thing away" Silverpaw tried to move but his body hurt so much he stopped moving.

"If you really are Silverpaw what happened?" a cat Silverpaw could not see asked.

"I was in StarClan with a she-cat named Mistheart, she said a fox had killed me, she wanted me to stay in StarClan b-but I need to keep my promise, then she told me about the D-DARK one that was in my body and I knew I needed to come home s-so I-I focused on my body and sent him away."Silverpaw finished.

"OK We believe you now hold on we don't want to have that happen again Crescentpaw!!! Nightail!!!"Loststar yelled from an unseen place.

Then Silverpaw blacked out but it was not a normal dream he had.


	6. Not of Stars but of Moon

_CH.V_

Silverpaw padded threw an unknown forest again. There were no stars in the sky and it was kind of creepy. Looking around he noticed a puddle off to his right and decided to have a drink. As he looked into the water he froze, shocked by what he saw. Cats with stars in there pelts were moving around "Is that StarClan?"

"Yes it is Silverpaw"

Silverpaw spun around so fast that he thought he would go blind. He found himself staring at a cat who had black fur but was glowing in a strange yet somehow familiar way. " Who are you?"

"My name is Strickenmoon I am one of your ancestors well the ancestors that is not from a clan. Welcome to the moon forest in this world we watch all cats and send prophecies to StarClan.

Silverpaw Quickly interrupted "What? Do you mean im not a full clan cat?"

"Your mother was one of my descendent's and your father was a kittypet but you have the heart of a clan cat"

Silverpaw felt his entire life come crashing down onto him and it felt as if he had had been betrayed by his own clan.

"Your name is a clan name isn't it?"Silverpaw asked

"In a way yes only the top cats can get moon added to there name its the step that would come after being a clan leader, but my clan no longer exists. Now you are here is so I can warn you pay attention to the things you say. Good bye Silverpaw."

The forest faded slowly and Silverpaw woke in a den that had the smell of plants. "This must be the medicine cats den he thought to himself." He sat up and looked around he was under a trees roots and there were cracks in the walls around him but it was a pretty large cave big enough for all the three medicine cats and the one apprentice then any patents that came in as well.

"So your awake now Silverpaw good." Nightail mewed. "You shouldn't move your back leg was seriously damaged from the fox"

"I-I need to talk to Loststar, Bluepaw, and Crescentpaw please Nightail" Silverpaw asked

"We are here now Silverpaw" Loststar was entering the den with the two cats that he had thought were his litter mates "What do you want to talk about?"

"Who was my mother Loststar?"

"How did you know I was hiding that?"Loststar asked

Bluepaw and Crescentpaw's eyes widened with surprise and they looked at there leader with confused expressions.

"I have ancestors that are not part of StarClan please explain that to me." Silverpaw yelled causing all of the cats to jump.

"OK Silverpaw but please calm down and I will tell you everything I can."Loststar spoke calmly.


	7. A Glimps of the Past

Loststar began her story as soon as Silverpaw settled down.

"Not to many moons ago on the day I became deputy I went on a patrol on my own to let my excitement go down.......at the time my name was Losttail"

*****

"Losttail where are you going?" Asked a tom who looked almost as if he lived in the trees his cent was strong from the tree sap that was stuck in his fur witch was the reason that the clan avoided touching him as much as possible and he considered it an insult to even mention the sap around him unless you were the medicine cat.

Just out for a walk Oakstar I plan on being back in time to set up patrols see you later.

After checking the borders a cent reached Losttail and she stopped in her tracks and instinctively went into a crouch and edged forward slowly approaching her target.

When the intruder was in sight Losttail was startled to find a white she-cat looking at her hiding place and the shock grew when the she-cat started speaking to her.

"You can stop hiding I know your there..."

Losttail walked to the she-cat cautiously in case it was an ambush then she asked "Who are you? and what are you doing on StormClan territory?"

"The she-cat studied Losttail as if she was deciding if it was safe to speak then "My name is Tina I am what you clan cats call a rogue I am here because I cant go any where until I have kitted and maybe your ancestors can save my kits from mine."

"Well maybe you should come to my camp and I can see if you can stay until your kits are old enough to travel" Losttail insisted and Tina agreed that it was safer than staying out where a patrol would have seen and possibly attacked her.

*****

Oakstar allowed your mother to take shelter with us and I took responsibility caring for her. I became a very close friend of hers and soon enough she had two beautiful kits you and your poor sister Snowkit who couldn't make it through the night and your mother died giving you life.

Now I have told you all I know and I am leaving.

Silverpaw looked at Bluepaw and Crescentpaw and said "I know it is hard to believe but that's why I needed you to hear it with me now instead of later in a more difficult situation however I am sorry it happened at all."

"We will always call you our brother no mater what anyone says I promise"Bluepaw declared and he and Crescentpaw sat with there stepbrother and began comforting him as best as they could.


	8. Words are Stronger than Action

Silverpaw opened his eyes to find his brother and sister entering the medicine den.

"So are you ready to go Silverpaw?" Crescentpaw asked as she noticed him looking.

"What......where?" Silverpaw was confused.

"Where do you think....to see the camp." Bluepaw cheered.

Silverpaw soon joined his den mates into the camp clearing.

The camp was surrounded by trees.

The nursery was easy to find it was next to the medicine cat den and it was at the base of a tree well all of the dens were holes dug into the roots if the trees except one.

"Who's den is that?" Silverpaw pointed his tail to a hole in one of the trees.

"That is a surprise for later Loststar told us to wait patently."

"I would bet it will be a new kind of warrior I heard the elders saying the time for changing the clan should be as soon as the other groups settle in there own camps." Silverpaw insisted then a wave of energy surged through him and he was instantly exhausted.

I don't think so besides the camp is done. There is the warriors den, and across the camp from there is the apprentices den, the leaders den is in across from the nursery, the elders den is in between the medicine den and the apprentices den. lastly the mystery den is behind the tall tree stump next to the leaders den. If you have any trouble finding the fresh kill pile its behind you in the very center of the camp this time so no rocks can sneak into it" Crescentpaw joked "Now you ma be able to walk around camp but you are still staying in the medicine den tonight so I will see you later. At those words she went back to the medicine den where Nightail was waiting for her.

"So I think she really meant was that everyone can see the other dens from their own den so the camp is well protected from invaders." Bluepaw explained.

"I knew you had some smart in you Bluepaw" Silverpaw teased.

Then Bluepaw cuffed Silverpaw on the ear. "I'm smart wait until your healed then we will see who is smarter."

Then Silverpaw changed the subject.

"Bluepaw wouldn't it be cool if Razorwind and Winterblaze walked in to camp now?" Silverpaw asked sending a huge surge of energy through his body causing him to wince then the exhaustion hit him again. Then he got a mouse from the fresh kill pile and blue paw joined him after getting a fish and ate silently.

When they finished Bluepaw answered.

"Yea it would be exiting to see dad again.......hey are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"Well you Should get some sleep then" a large black tom said as he walked up to the apprentices.

"Or just go and have the elders tell you a story" a thin white pelted tom said from beside the first.

"Dad!" Bluepaw shouted and ran to the black tom with Silverpaw limping behind him

"Razorwind we should hurry we cant keep the camps unorganized" the white cat mewed impatiently.

"Your always in a hurry Winterblaze maybe you should go off and have kits." Razorwind teased "I want to see my kits before reporting in but I wont be to long."

The white tom growled then stalked away.

"So I met up with Crescentpaw when I came she told me you found out about your mother." Well think of things like this your mother is gone that you know but I will always call you my kit that will never change." Razorwind spoke very seriously "Now tell me about what happened to your leg."

"Three foxes attacked the camp when we were at a gathering with the other clans in the forest we got back in good timing I think that that I was the only one injured" Silverpaw told Razorwind everything that was important except the encounters with star clan and the moon cats and in exchange Razorwind told his adventures of being the second deputy and joked about the third deputy Winterblaze.

Soon Razorwind went to report his arrival and Silverpaw returned to the medicine den and went to sleep only to have returned to the moon cats presence again.


	9. Snowkit

"Welcome brother" a small white she-cat padded up to Silverpaw "im here to tell you something"

"Snowkit? How im not dieing am I?"Silverpaw started to panic "I cant die not again!"

"Silverpaw calm down or you might die....."Snowkit mewed "Now your power is starting to develop this is a very dangerous power to you and the cats you make it involved with do you know what this power is after you used it twice?"

Silverpaw thought hard but nothing came to mind so he shook his head.

"You have the ability to produce prophecy or in other words create the future. If you make a prophecy the cats in StarClan can see it and warn the cats that it involves but if they know it is you that is doing it things will become troublesome for you, actually if anyone finds out you might get into trouble."

"How do I control it"

"Well im sure Strickenmoon can make it a controllable ability but there is another important mater to discuss."then she touched Silverpaw's nose with hers and closed her eyes. When she opened them she said "I see you got rid of your Darkone…..this is very troublesome." Snowkit's eyes were clouded with a distant thought then she said "You need to rejoin with the Darkone or you will put others in danger"

"How do I do that Grimpaw will kill me if I find him"

None have tried to do it but Grimpaw is different from the other darkones he will lead them to your clans destruction, that is all I can say for now" Snowkit nuzzled Silverpaw then she vanished and then Strickenmoon appeared next to Silverpaw.

"Snowkit told me you need help controlling your power so I got you this" he put a silvery colored leaf in front of Silverpaw "eat this and your powers can be controlled at will the effects are permanent but it will take two moons of your life force away in other words you will die two moons earlier than you are going to die of old age."

Silverpaw ate the silver leaf and gagged from its horrible taste "Where did you get that the thunderpath?"

Strickenmoon twitched his whiskers in amusement "Its time for you to go so do me a favor please tell Bluestar Strickenmoon says hello next time you see her."

*****

"Let all those cats old enough to catch there own prey join here around the tree-stump for a clan meeting." Loststar's voice came from outside the medicine den.

Silverpaw joined the rest of the Clan and Razorwind was looking at Silverpaw with pride in his eyes.


	10. Grimpaw's Warning

"Let all those cats old enough to catch there own prey join here around the tree-stump for a clan meeting." Loststar's voice came from outside the medicine den.

Silverpaw joined the rest of the Clan and Razorwind was looking at Silverpaw with pride in his eyes.

"The time for change is upon us StarClan has told me that it is time for a new kind of warrior to walk among us"

Silverpaw's blood ran cold as he realized what happened the message was not from StarClan it was from him

"We will have one cat to see if it works that cat will have three mentors"

The clan began muttering among themselves trying to understand the meaning of having three mentors.

As the clan quieted down Loststar continued.

"Silverpaw you have had less training than all the other apprentices so Wildclaw will continue training you as a speed type but I will at the same time train you as a strength type and Nightail will teach you the basics of being a medicine cat it will be difficult but worth the time I promise' since you are still are hurt from the fox attack you will be training with your sister for the time being."

*****

Three moons later while Silverpaw was out hunting something interesting happened

"You there Stormclan cat come here" a black tom was yelling at him.

"What do you want ShadowClan cat?" Silverpaw got close enough to talk but remained out of reach of the tom."

"My name is Nightpelt and this is Blackfoot the ShadowClan deputy" a white tom with jet black feet stepped into view.

Blackfoot spoke "We wish to speak to Loststar"

Silverpaw nodded his head "Follow me then but I cant make any promises that she will see you."

The ShadowClan warriors nodded and started following.

Suddenly Silverpaw felt teeth grab his scruff and lift him off the ground the ShadowClan cats were taking him!! Silverpaw tried to get free but the ShadowClan cat that held him only tightened his grip and continued going to there camp.

"Brokenstar we succeeded in our mission but what do you want to do with this apprentice?" Blackfoot spoke with s hiss as Silverpaw struggled again

"Kill him and throw his body in the ThunderClan, StormClan border they will kill each other in an all out war"

Silverpaw struggled ferociously trying to get out of the larger cats grip but Blackfoot came in for the kill he knew he couldn't escape so he closed his eyes to endure the pain.

THUMP THUMP THUMP Silverpaw opened his eyes as soon as he hit the ground to find a cat identical to him with amber eyes looking at him.

"I will be the only cat to kill you Silverpaw" he said.

Silverpaw hissed at the cat as he recognized the voice of Grimpaw.

"I will kill you on another day so lets get out of here" the two cats ran out of the camp with angry ShadowClan cats chasing after them, they reached the thunderpath as soon as they reached the other side and the ShadowClan cats stopped chasing them they rested a little and Grimpaw spoke

"I have a message for Stormclan. I am going to build an army of darkones to wipe them off this world"

Then he whispered to Silverpaw "This is for making me save you" then he started raking his claws down Silverpaw's side and all of his strength left him at once but Grimpaw slashed until he was sure he was near death but not dieing.

Silverpaw woke in a strange place that smelled of all the herbs he was still learning. He tried to speak but his voice would not come out.

"Don't move your safe now your lucky Whitestorm found you when he did otherwise you would have died. I'm Spottedleaf the ThunderClan medicine cat you will need to stay here for a while until you are healed but it will be for a few moons sadly im sorry"

Silverpaw thought to himself "_Why do bad things always happen to me"_


	11. We Meet Again

_CH.X_

A few days after Silverpaw's ascendent he found himself able to speak again and Bluepaw came over to comfort his brother when ever he had a chance.

"So your awake good can you tell me who treated your wounds when I left earlier" Spottedleaf asked.

"I did, is there a problem about it" Silverpaw hissed impatiently.

Spottedleaf took no notice of her patients rudeness well im surprised you are so well trained but I never thought you were a medicine cat.

"I'm not im a from a different kind of clan and I plan to be a warrior my sister is going to be a medicine cat, now can I leave" Silverpaw asked hopefully.

"You can go into the camp but that is as far as you can go who knows what will happen to you if nobody is watching you."the she-cat hissed into his ear.

As Silverpaw limped into the clearing he scanned the camp trying to find the clan leader. He had to tell her of what ShadowClan tried to do and also to tell her Strickenmoon's message but he had no idea how he could approach Bluestar without getting clawed again.

Then two scents hit him " I figured of all cats you two would have approached me last Firepaw, Greypaw" Silverpaw turned to face the two apprentices his eyes narrowed.

"We just wanted to see how long you plan to stay in our camp" Greypaw hissed annoyed obviously thinking about there first encounter.

"If you must know im stuck here until the next gathering then I suppose I need to pay back the for the fresh kill that I get so it will be a long time but after that im really going to kill _that _cat" Silverpaw dug his claws into the ground as an image of Grimpaw flashed into his mind.

The two apprentices slowly took a step back nervously watching Silverpaw as if he were a fox.

"Well you came out early I thought you would be in that den for another moon" a slightly familiar voice came from under a large rock as Silverpaw looked he saw the Thunderclan leader slowly walking towards him. "Can you two go do some hunting I think some fresh air will do you some good."The two cats nodded and raced off to the camp entrance glad to be away from the angry cat. Bluestar turned her attention to Silverpaw who was waiting for her to speak. "Why were you on our territory and why were you bleeding to death?"

"ShadowClan came to my territory calming to want to talk to Loststar but it was a trick to start a war between our clans and they almost succeeded some how I managed to escape but obviously I almost failed."

"Well thanks its good to know that ShadowClan is up to something" Bluestar started to walk away.

"wait! I also have a message for you"

The she-cat turned around to hear the message.

"I was told to tell you that Strickenmoon said hello."

Bluestar's eyes opened wide with surprise "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure I mean he told me it was not StarClan and he also said he is my kin so I can't figure anything out really sorry"

Bluestar nodded and went to talk to some of the elders but that is when another cat walked up to Silverpaw but this cat was growling "You are lucky we took you in but as soon as you leave you can't return or I will shred you into pieces so small that humming birds could eat them" the dark tabby walked away from Silverpaw.

So Silverpaw spoke loudly enough for the Tigerclaw to hear "If I did return then you would never know I'm there, even if I hit you with a badger"

Tigerclaw looked as if he was going to kill Silverpaw right where he stood but thought better of it and stomped into a nearby den.

"That was very stupid of you ya know" Firepaw's voice sounded from beside Silverpaw.

"Maybe so but he is not the kind of warrior that can beat me you should study the way other cats muscles move it can tell you a lot about how they fight and defend themselves Silverpaw turned and went back towards the medicine cats den but stopped when he sensed someone watching him. He turned and locked eyes with an old dark gray she-cat and the two narrowed their eyes into tiny slits.

_SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER_


	12. Battle of the outsiders

"OK that's enough for tonight we will continue training tomorrow night Silverpaw." Loststar spoke exhaustively.

During the last few moons Silverpaw was training with all of his mentors while being watched by StarClan cats so he could keep up with the other apprentices and he was learning fast. Silverpaw noticed that whenever he trained his body changed as if he was training in the waking world. He had also told Loststar Grimpaw's warning and what Shadowclan had done to him.

"When you get back to camp be prepared for your hunting and battle assessments"

StarClan's hunting grounds faded away and Silverpaw woke up back in Thunderclan camp.

"Ahh! Silverpaw you are awake good Bluestar told me to have you care for Yellowfang today because Firepaw is going out for training."Lionheart spoke calmly but with great authority Silverpaw admired this tom.

"Yellowfang?" Silverpaw did not know who this cat was.

"The gray she-cat by the log over there" the golden tom pointed his tail to the she-cat that he noticed a few days before.

Silverpaw nodded he never got a chance to know who the mysterious cat was and this was his chance. As soon as he had eaten he brought a vole to the she cat.

"Who are you?!! Where is Firepaw?!!" Yellowfang demanded.

"I'm Silverpaw Firepaw is out training today so I was told to care for you for now."

"You don't smell like a Thunderclan cat so are you a kittypet too?"

"Not even in your dreams." Silverpaw hissed "I'm a Stormclan apprentice"

"So why are you here and not at home" Yellowfang narrowed her eyes.

"Because Shadowclan tried to kill me and I was saved by Thunderclan. Now I"m stuck here until the clan is ready for the gathering tonight."

"Well I guess you better get started with your work." Silverpaw began checking for ticks in her pelt but he noticed a quick flash of anger in her eyes before the started and he also notices the faint scent of Shadowclan on her.

He jumped back his eyes wide with surprised "Your a Shadowclan cat!!"

"I was but no more besides if I had wanted to kill you I would have done so already" Yellowfang hissed at him.

Silverpaw knew this but he continued his job watching her in case she decided to attack and she watched him for the same reasons.

Later in the day the Thunderclan cats prepared to leave and Silverpaw decided to use his power to help a certain fiery cat. Silverpaw had become a great friend of Firepaw ever since he stood up to Tigerclaw. He approached Firepaw and said "Firepaw you will bring Thunderclan to greatness but even when things seam impossible you will succeed until StarClan wants you in there ranks that's how I feel when im around you." Firepaw looked at Silverpaw confused but nodded to what he thought was a praise.

The gathering was almost the same as the previous one but Windclan did not show up because Shadowclan had driven them out and they were threatening to do so to all the other clans except Riverclan submitted to there demands. As the Gathering began to end a black circle appeared in the center of the moon and a cold chilling wind stirred as a sinister laugh rang through the forest and a figure stepped out from between the four trees in the clearing the figure of the Grimpaw.

SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER 


	13. The Bloody Truth

The dark form of Grimpaw stood on the high ledge and a second figure stepped out of the shadows she was identical to Loststar but she looked more menacing.

"Grimpaw why are you here!!"Silverpaw yelled.

Grimpaw chuckled "I'm just showing Hiddenstar her future territory But I guess I better change my plans if your here. It's almost time you see im going to enjoy playing with you"

"You cant do anything this is a gathering there is a treaty" Bluestar spoke with confidence from beside him.

"Ha the warrior code effects all but two cats here and that is me......and Silverpaw and he of all cats knows why. Now Silverpaw why haven't you used your powers to stop me."

Silverpaw's heart sank as the words left Grimpaw's mouth.

Yet the amber eyed tom still continued to surprise him unluckily for you I too carry this power and I use it like when Shadowclan took you that was my doing.

"Powers? What powers?"Loststar asked just as surprised as Silverpaw and soon all the clans were talking.

"Silverpaw has the power to control the future with words it is a power so strong that your precious StarClan is helpless against it. Well that's according to our father Strickenmoon. That's right he is our father it was obvious the why did you see him instead of our mother?"

Silverpaw's mind was racing but he decided to talk to Strickenmoon himself about it later, every cat in the clearing was looking at him.

"Is it true that you have powers?" Bluepaw spoke cautiously.

"Yes Bluepaw I found out after the fox attack but I don't use it."Silverpaw looked at his paws then looked back to the high ledge but Grimpaw was not there.

Then an agonized screech pierced through the clearing and Silverpaw dashed towards the sound to find Nightpelt on the ground struggling to breath while blood was pouring from a fatal gash in her neck. Silverpaw watched in horror as the medicine cat's life slipped away. He looked up to find Grimpaw taking pleasure from his kill and licking the blood off his paw.

At that moment Silverpaw snapped and only one thought ran in his mind _"I need to end this now" _then he leaped at Grimpaw and Grimpaw moved to the side easily dodging the attack. The two exchanged blows but nether landed a hit however it was obvious that Silverpaw was losing because Grimpaw was enjoying the battle. He was playing with Silverpaw treating him as if he was playing with a kit. Silverpaw ducked under Grimpaw's attack and tried to head butt him off balance but Grimpaw grabbed Silverpaw by the back of the neck and shoved him to the ground so Silverpaw rolled over onto his back exposing both of there belly's and Grimpaw was forced to release his grip and they got back to there feet only to continue there battle but out of nowhere an unseen force sent Silverpaw flying backwards tumbling on the ground and Grimpaw flew into Tigerclaw and the two cats were instantly winded.

In the place that there fight ended stood Strickenmoon glowing like the full moon "Enough there will be no more fighting tonight go home now" Grimpaw was ready to pounce on the old cat but Strickenmoon spoke to him first "you know you cant hurt me Grimpaw so don't waste your time. The young tom turned and ran into the forest and he was quickly followed by Hiddenheart.

SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER 


	14. Strickenmoon's Power

"S-Strickenmoon?" Bluestar asked with surprise.

"Hello Bluestar its been quite some time its nice to see Thunderclan again but I need to go now sorry." the old tom approached Nighttail's body and ran his tail down her flank. Then he walked past Wildclaw and he flicked his tail at hers and said she did not need to worry. Then he stopped in front of Loststar.

Her eyes shined with interest.

"So then you are Silverpaw's father?" Loststar spoke with interest but there was something in her tone that stuck out.

"Yes yes I am Loststar but you seem to think that I'm like any StarClan cat but you are way off, even StarClan thinks highly of me and my kind for without us they would have disappeared a longtime ago. Now onto more serious matters I will be taking Silverpaw with me to complete his training in two days by then he will be ready to receive his warrior name. Which means he would have caught up with the other apprentices. So goodbye Loststar the tom touched muzzles with the Stormclan leader and turned to Silverpaw. As soon as he was near enough he bent down and picked his son up and in a bright slow flash they both vanished.

*****

Silverpaw opened his eyes and found himself in a cave. As he looked around he noticed that the cave was empty except for two nests a large one that had Strickenmoon's scent and the smaller one had the feint scent of Snowkit. Silverpaw got to his paws and left the cave. As soon as he stepped out he realized that his wounds were healed and he felt no pain and he began to panic.

"Don't worry you aren't dead my dear son." a she-cats voice sounded from a nearby tree.

Silverpaw watched as the she-cat jumped out of the tree and padded up to him. She was gray with white on her belly, muzzle, and paws.

"Its OK I'm your mother Silverpaw I was the one who healed you that's my power now come your father is waiting for you."

the two cats walked talking and sharing history but Silverpaw did most of the talking along the way they met many cats that were practicing there powers or sharing tongues even kits were there playing like there was no tomorrow.

"_Its like a giant clan and I have never seen any of thees cats before how bizarre"_ Silverpaw thought to himself.

Soon he entered a large clearing and one cat was there waiting for him and he knew who it would be. "Strickenmoon" he spoke under his breath. As the tom approached him Strickenmoon spoke.

"Silverpaw I will now tell you my ability I can acquire all information from any cats body by touching them even when they had recently died. I have taken my power and used it on all your mentors and now I give them to you." he touched his head to Silverpaws and memory's that belonged to all his mentors entered his mind, he soon realized that he was learning all that he needed to know the herbs and battle moves that they all knew!!.

"Done now for the real part of the reason I brought you here. We will now battle for two days straight nonstop. You see in this place no one gets tired and hungry. But as soon as we leave this clearing you will be tired then one of mu friends will restore you to normal and I will take you home. Now lets begin so your body can learn the moves as fast as your mind."

Then the two cats started the extreme training session.


	15. The Broken Mask

(A.N.) This chapter will be changing POVs [point of views](A.N.)

_*Bluemask*_

"So we are warriors" Bluemask mewed as they headed to the warriors den after a long vigil.

"Yea and we kept our promise too" Silverstorm replied.

Bluemask stopped walking "You were thinking about that promise after so long?"

"Well yes if I didn't then I would still be in StarClan now." Silverstorm stared at his brother confused.

"Well I guess I forgot about that promise I'm sorry I guess its just strange that I kept it too." Bluemask ducked into the den and Silverstorm followed him in soon enough Silverstorm was asleep.

Bluemask rose to his paws and went to the camp entrance where Grizlypaw a strong brown tom and Sandcloud a light brown she-cat were guarding the camp.

"I'm going out to hunt I couldn't sleep" Bluemask announced when he approached them.

"Well hurry back your patrol goes out next."Sandcloud replied.

"I will Sandcloud"

Bluemask ran into the forest but the reason was not to hunt. Instead he headed to the twoleg place and stopped when he arrived at a fence.

"Frosty are you there?" he waited for a few minutes when he hears the voice of a she-cat greet him from the other side of the fence.

A white she-cat with blue eyes jumped down off the fence and padded over to the young tom both purring as they embraced each other. Bluemask had been secretly meeting this she-cat when Stormclan had been in the forest for almost four moons.

"Its good to see you Bluepaw"Frosty mewed happily.

"My name is Bluemask now. I became a warrior last night." Bluemask puffed his chest out proudly.

Frosty had learned to understand the meanings of the clan cats language and her eyes glowed with joy at the news.

"I have goon news for you to I'm going to have kits, our kits and I have decided to share them with your clan." Frosty stopped walking.

Bluemask was filled with so much joy that he thought his heart would burst.

"Well I guess I should take you to camp then" he purred " Lets go I'm on patrol anyways" the tom turned to the forest and made sure his mate followed closely behind him.

Once they were almost back to camp Bluemask spotted Silverstorm running towards them. So he stopped and waited for his brother. As the white and black warrior approached Bluemask noticed that his eyes were amber and at that moment he knew that this was not Silverstorm but Grimshadow the darkone.

"Frosty!! Do you see the trees over there?" Bluemask asked urgently.

"Yes" Frosty replied.

"I want you to run that way until you find my camp and tell them that I'm fighting Grimshadow, then tell them I'm by the twisted trees?" he pointed to towards a gap between two trees that were entangled with each other.

" OK " Frosty nodded her head and charged into the forest.

_*Silverstorm*_

Silverstorm had woken up from a strange chill that had somehow entered the warriors den and so he went to get some fresh kill. He was told that Bluemask had gone out hunting but was expected back at any second. As he was finishing his meal a White she-cat burst into the clearing and the entire camp went silent as she stopped panting.

"Cats of Stormclan!! Bluemask is in danger he is fighting a cat named Grimshadow please help him!"

Silverstorm jumped to his paws and ran to the she-cat and demanded information " Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"By the twisted trees please help him."

Silverstorm charged out of camp as fast as his legs would allow him to and when he arrived he watched Bluemask collapse with blood flowing out of a gash in his neck and Grimshadow disappeared into the forest leaving one message.

"Perfect timing Silverstorm I would like to chat now but tomorrow we will be more interesting Bye bye."

Silverstorm went to pickup the lifeless body of Bluemask and brought it back to camp.

As soon as he entered camp all the cats looked up and unexpectedly a wail of sorrow rose from someone.

The she-cat who had told him where Bluemask was ran up to his body

"Bluemask please wake up its me Frosty....Please I will need your help to raise our kits"

At that very moment Silverstorm understood that this was his brothers mate and then he made a new promise. He would kill Grimshadow even if it killed him.


	16. Invasion

Its tonight.......the night that Stormclan falls by the paws of that thing. It will be released from its host the when he clashes with his darker self and the moon turns black. It is because he is not worthy of replacing me as a prophesier.

Strickenmoon's eyes grew wide as the old she-cat spoke of the future death of a clan that was only minutes away.

The she-sat spoke again together good and bad will destroy evil and put an end to that thing the monster of our creation.......

*****

Silverstorm sat in a tree waiting for any signs of an attack. He had recently spoken to the clan about Grimshadow's threat and also telling them something he learned while training. He told them that if they were to kill there darkones they would die too but Grimshadows death would cause the other darkones to disappear but only Silverstorm could do it.

The morning seemed quiet way too quiet in fact there were no birds and it was like all prey sensed something terrible.

The sun sank into the horizon and the moon started its rise into the sky and then shapes started walking out of the shadows and a yowl pierced the forest the invasion had begun.

Silverstorm let out a warning to his clan as he jumped off the tree that was used as a guarding post sending Stormclan cats into there positions as they had practiced for generations with few changes to confuse the enemy. Then they waited and waited then cats started entering the camp and almost instantly fighting started regular speed type warriors tried to slash there opponents legs to stop movement and strength types tried to knock out there opponents. Silverstorm used his speed on he lager darkones and both speed and strength in speed types they were easy for him but then "LOSTSTAR!!!" Hiddenstar and Grimshadow were standing over the Stormclan leaders life less body yet Hiddenstar did not disappear but Silverstorm ran at full speed to the leaders aid and Grimshadow. Then a large weight landed on him.

Silverstorm struggled free of his attacker and turned to see Bluemask.... no Bluemask's darkone the tom slashed at Silverstorm's head but his paw stopped in mid attack when a female voice shouted stop.

Silverstorm turned to see Frosty but her eyes were glowing dimly and at that moment Silverstorm knew she was also related to the cats in the moon place and her power was to control others physical actions. Silverstorm nodded his thanks to the former kittypet and went to face his darkone.

Loststar was alive and fighting Hiddenstar and Grimshadow was watching with amusement but as soon as he spotted Silverstorm he yowled "Stop fighting now!!" then the camp grew silent and the moon grew dark once again as a mysterious circle formed in the center. "this battle will end when Silverstorm or me dies tonight" then cats started backing out to the sides of the camp then the fight started.


	17. The Darkmoon

Grimshadow and Silverstorm paced in a circle nether taking there eyes off the other both planning there next move. Then they jumped at each other both landing a blow on each others flank then turned and looked up as the moon grew dark.

Suddenly a wave of pain shot threw Silverstorm then another when the moon became completely black. Then the stars became distorted followed by another wave bringing him down to a crouch panting. He felt his body splitting but what came out of him was dark a lot more evil than Grimshadow. When the pain stopped the evil creature kicked him like it was burring its dirt knocking hom out instantly.

"Who are you?" Grimshadow demanded.

Then the creature turned so it could be seen more clearly it was indeed a cat but its eyes were black and its fur was almost a blood red. "I have no name but I will say I'm glad to kill you all my prey" at that moment it started killing every cat it got close enough to whether or not they were Stormclan or darkones.

Silverstorm regained consciousness and all he saw was horror Grimshadow stared at the cat in silent fear but ran to Silverstorm when he realized he was awake and hissed "We both need to kill that monster we don't stand a chance alone are you willing to work with me to take it down?"

Silverstorm thought a little and nodded in agreement to his darker half's request. Then he rose off the ground and in unison the two charged at there true enemy.

They separated and went to opposite sides of the cat monster and attacked Silverstorm slid under slashing its belly while Grimshadow jumped onto its back and used his hind legs to claw its back while biting onto its neck then black blood oozed out of the wounds and left a smell ten times worse then a thunderpath Grimshadow gagged and dropped off the cat in shock.

The two toms quickly retreated to make a strategy "I think we need to rip its throat open maybe that will work but look for any places that it seems to protect more than others" Silverstorm suggested. Grimshadow nodded and charged away and soon enough he fastened hid fangs into the cats throat however.

"GET OFF OF ME PEST!!!" the creatures paw sent Grimshadow sprawling across the camp.

Silverstorm tried to jump on to its back but it rolled away and Silverstorm narrowed his eyes in thought and he ran to Grimshadow's side "The center of his skull is his weak point if we can get our fangs there we will be done."

"Silverstorm your clan.....my followers they are all gone........dead I cant feel any life but ours now."

Silverstorm nodded he too had realized this as well but he had to win this fight he knew he had to. "Lets finish this Grimshadow and you better not die too." the two cats attacked with all there strength trying to get onto the back of the cat or trying to knock it down finally Grimshadow got onto its back forcing it forward giving Silverstorm the final blow crushing the cats skull with his full weight. The cats body instantly shattered and the two toms finally got to rest. Then Silverstorm said "I cant believe we made such a good team I don't know why I ever let you go when we were so strong together. Well good thing this battle is over."

Grimshadow replied I think things could have been different if you were not in Stormclan.

Then the cats felt a wave of tiredness hit them.....or so they thought until they heard there heartbeats pounding.........pounding.......pounding slower and slower then realization hit them hard. They had killed a part of themselves and were paying the price of what they had caused. They were dieing and would soon see there father, mother, and sister in eternal rest.

In a last effort they made a final wish for change then they were both still.

_Epilogue_

"Silverkit wake up welcome to the moon place my son" Strickenmoon said in a calm gentile voice.

A small black and white kit with green eyes woke up saying "My name is not Silverkit its Silverstorm what are you talking about Strickenmoon?"

The older tom looked stunned "How do you know my name we never met before tonight."

"What! I have known you for moons! Where it Snowkit?"the tom asked.

"She is alive and well in Stormclan" a she-cats voice came from behind the old tom.

"Tina is that you? What do you mean I was the one who survived I remember everything." Silverkit felt fear rise in himself.

"I have no idea what happened to you but the life you think you lived never happened!!"Strickenmoon hissed in annoyance.

[Whats going on here? What happened to Silverstorm? Why does he have green eyes? Well everyone to find out lets look to the scene opening book 2....... ]


End file.
